


captivating

by modestheroes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life, Slow-ish burn, Unrequited Love, ateez ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestheroes/pseuds/modestheroes
Summary: mingi meets a beautiful yet stand-offish yunho and a kind yet smitten hongjoong
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 8





	1. dating a rock

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first fic on here! i'll try to post the chapters as frequently as possible and they'll get longer too, i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> .  
> i listened to awomaa by boadi writing this chapter

mingi's hands fumble with the lock of room 504. The key finally entered, both moulded to fit each other perfectly. he pushes the white door open with his right shoulder, hands full of bags and suitcase handles. Stumbling in, the red haired boy places his bags on the floor, pushes the door closed with his fingertips, kicks his shoes off and makes his way to the small yet soft khaki sofa. his eyes close and his breathing was steady, all that travelling had tired him out and made him oblivious to the soft footsteps making their way towards him. the clearing of someone's throat grabs his attention, his eyes fluttering open.

"and you are?" a boy stood tall in front of mingi, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. he wore tight black jeans that hugged his legs with a short sleeved navy blue shirt that shows off his arms, a tattoo peaking out from under his left sleeve and his slightly wavy hair fell effortlessly on his forehead. mingi caught himself staring, "oh sorry," he jumped up, a huge smile gracefully presenting itself on his face, he almost reached the boy in height "my name's mingi it's nice to meet you". the anonymous boy nodded his head slightly and started walking away from mingi and back from where he came "i'm yunho, follow me" he calls out and the red haired boy tails him. 

"i guess you're my new roommate." yunho points to the room on the right hand side, "that's my room" the door to yunho's room was slightly ajar, showing off shelves and shelves of books and walls covered in movie posters. yunho points to the opposite side "and that's your room. the door's lock is broken so i suggest you get it fixed and the window is hard to close cause of some rusting. other than that everything else should be fairly easy to understand and figure out." 

"oh, okay cool, so-" the sound of a door slamming shut cuts mingi off leaving his mouth wide open and mid sentence. he breaths out, slight disappointment filling his head, "wow okay not rude at all." the bubbly boy mutters under his breath. mingi tucks his hands into the front pocket of his blue jeans and heads back to the front door, collects his black suitcase, backpack and duffel bag and drags them to his new room. walking in he immediately tests the door's lock and realises it doesn't turn. he gets down onto one knee, analysing the problem at hand. suddenly, music begins to blast from yunho's room.

'so he's going to be that roommate' mingi silently thinks to himself. 

getting up, he quickly throws his bags on the bed and walks up to the door to yunho's room and begins to shout "if you're going to be rude at least do it in silence!" making his way back to his room, the volume of the noise increases, mingi kisses his teeth and rolls his eyes, "asshole" he whispers. mingi grabs his phone, wallet and keys, puts on shoes and heads out slamming the front door for added effect. 

mingi enters the long and plain hallway, locking the door behind him. he wants to take a long walk to clear his head before he has to deal with unpacking or his roommate. the tall boy begins to walk down the hallway, his dorm being on the opposite side of the elevator inconveniences him, but brushes it off anyway and instead focuses on untangling the jumbled earphone wire in his palm. 

mingi abruptly bumps into someone, their head hitting mingi's chest and stumbling backwards, "woah i'm so sorry about that!" the boy smiles brightly "i should watch where i'm going" he giggles. the boy's face, filled with sharp and to some degree unapproachable features, lit up once his contagious smile made it's way, taking centre stage. his eyes turned into two upside down crescent moons, transforming his slightly intimidating face into a kind, lovable one. a circular pair of silver glasses sat near the tip of his nose and a black and white button up that bordered formal wear adorned his torso, paired with light blue distressed jeans and black worn out lace up boots.

"oh it's no problem" mingi replies with the same vibrant energy, "i'm mingi by the way." he adds.

"my name's hongjoong. i haven't seen your face around..." 

"yeah i just moved in, i was heading out for a walk to see the campus."

"oh nice, want me to show you around? i can show you my favourite chill out spots if you'd like"

"yeah that would be cool if it doesn't trouble you too much. i mean i don't know anyone who goes here so i'd appreciate it" mingi scratches the back of his neck, sharing a smile with hongjoong.

"i'll just drop off my stuff and we can get going." the 504 resident hadn't noticed hongjoong's hands full of grocery bags. "hey let me help you out" he replies, grabbing the bags out of his hands before the shorter boy could do anything, causing him to nod his head in gratitude. unlocking the door the pair go in, and mingi notices how it's exactly the same as his, "the kitchen is on the first door to your right." mingi listens and heads straight there, hongjoong close behind him, dropping off the groceries onto the counter. 

"you said you don't know anyone, i'm guessing your roommate isn't very welcoming." hongjoong says nonchalantly as he begins to put away the frozen items. "yeah something like that. his name is yunho, do you know him? we didn't have to be friends you know? i just thought we could at least be polite to each other, but he-" hongjooong freezes once his brain fully interprets what mingi had just let out. "jeong yunho?" the shorter questions as a means of confirmation, emphasising the boy's second name. "i mean-

"joongie, you've gotta stop talking about that guy." a foreign voice startles mingi, interrupting him. not expecting someone else to be in the dorm. hongjoong's roommate, mingi presumes, walks into the kitchen and leans on the door way, "and there is someone else here," the third party smiles at mingi "what's up i'm wooyoung, joongie's roommate." wooyoung's disheveled hair instantly tells mingi that the boy just woke up from some kind of nap. his rounder features give off a kinder first impression then hongjoong's harp ones. his brows curve and eyes glisten earnestly. he had on an oversized old white shirt with a hole at the bottom near the seam and black shorts that end a few centimetres above his knee, peeking out from under the ridiculously large shirt. he makes his way to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a bottle of milk, "as i've said before, you're too good for him joongie, he's so cold and never smiles, it'd be like dating a rock." he states nonchalantly, pulling out a bowl and a box of cereal from one of the small brown cabinets, which was mostly bare a part from a couple of mismatched glasses plates and bowls. the tall boy notices a deep red tint making it's way onto hongjoong's cheeks and flooding his ears, making mingi chuckle under his breath.

"so joongie likes him?" mingi questions. "hey, i'm the only one that calls joongie joongie." wooyoung huffs, "plus i don't even know you, why would i let you use my nickname?" he states, emphasising the word 'my' and turning round quickly to face mingi. he leans on the counter and abandons his bowl of cereal, a child-like pout appearing on his face. "well, my name is mingi, i live across the hall from you and i'm roommates with yunho." once wooyoung hears the last bit of information his eyebrows raise, eyes widen and his mouth creates an O shape in understanding, "i'm so sorry joongie i just told your crush's roommate that you have a crush on his roommate, i'm so so sorry!" he runs up to hongjoong and envelopes him in a hug, knocking the wind out of him. "it's alright woo." hongjoong explains, slight annoyance replacing his previous embarassment but nonetheless forgives wooyoung.

mingi pitches in, "if it helps, i won't tell him. if anything the right course of action is for me to help you guys get together." he declares confidently. somehow the red embellishing hongjoong's face deepens in colour and wooyoung let's go of his roommate immediately. 

"you- okay i give you a permanent 'joongie' license."


	2. if you're interested :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think i'll make the chapters very long but number 2 let's gooooo !
> 
> .  
> i listened to instagram by dean when writing this chapter

"i just don't want another dick as a roommate." yunho huffs, completely sprawled out on his bed as he's on the phone to seonghwa, the level-headed one of their four person friend group. "right, because barely greeting him and blasting music to drown him out is going to ensure that he'll be the greatest roommate ever." seonghwa declared, sarcasm infiltrating his tone. 

yunho told seonghwa everything, always. his responses and opinions were always logical and insightful, yet yunho would always tumble a few times before getting to 'the great seonghwa solution' as he liked to call it. "i don't know..."

yunho heard the front door open, college dorm room walls weren't the most sound proof.

"i'll talk to you later." he hung up the phone hurriedly, forgetting to wait for a reply from seonghwa. he rushed to his door and pulled it open catching the boy he was previously discussing walk into the kitchen. yunho followed after him, "hey i was thinking and have you eaten anything yet? we can grab some food together if you'd like, it's almost 8-" mingi closes the white fridge door after putting whatever he had bought away, "why do you care? you clearly don't like me." the look on mingi's face completely opposed the kind one he had given yunho when they first met, it was stern and tired. 

he was looking at mingi's face properly now. the boy had plump pink lips, small eyes that glistened slightly from the light shining through the window. half of his red hair styled to cover his forehead and the top of his right eye, the other half was pushed back, perfectly complimenting his features. he had a sharp nose that turned his cute face into a handsome one and cheekbones and a jawline that framed it all flawlessly. 

'he's... really good looking' yunho thought to himself.

before he could say anything or explain his actions, mingi quickly pushes past him, it was his turn to go to his room and slam his door shut. it had quickly dawned on yunho that he had blew his chance to create a relationship with his roommate. 'first impressions are everything you know' seonghwa's voice echoed in his mind but he shook it off, heading towards the fridge to grab a drink. opening it up a small box of mini banana milk cartons, that weren't there before, greeted him. a small smile creeps onto his face, something he hadn't felt the urge to do a lot of today. "cute." he mutters to himself and opts for an energy drink. he hears his phone ringing in his room, quickly jogging over to it before he could open the cold can. "yunho! we haven't spoken in forever." a kind, friendly voice met yunho's ears and he was happy to hear it, "hi jongho, we spoke yesterday."

"exactly! forever! also are you coming to that party tonight, the one some freshman is throwing? apparently he's super rich and everyone in our year is going, ooo that rhymed." his voice rising and falling in tone as he sang the ooo. "i've already asked san and seonghwa and they've agreed to go." yunho could hear the excitement in jongho's voice oozing out of the phone. "uh yeah maybe, i don't know i'll think about it. i've just got some stuff to do." he replies with disregard. "okay cool! just text me back if you've made your decision, see ya!" and jongho cuts the phone just as yunho was about to ask him something. 

the tall boy breathes out audibly and falls onto his bed. he needed to relax. he doesn't like it when he's on someone's bad side. and that's when an idea struck. 

yunho grabs a notebook that was previously sitting on his desk, he flips through it looking for an empty page that doesn't have any notes or doodles and he finds one. he pulls his backpack up from the floor, shoving his hand in and shuffling around for a sharpie, eventually finding it. he rips the page out, writes a short note and folds it in half, happily. jumping up from his seat, yunho takes the folded piece of paper, strolls up to mingi's room confidently and slips the paper through the gap under the door, hoping the roommate will notice. he leans on the wall in between the entrance to mingi's room and the bathroom's one. sliding down, yunho sits on the floor and waits.

laying on his bed and texting hongjoong, something in the corner of mingi's eye catches his attention. he sees a piece of paper with faint pen marks come through the gap under his door. his brows furrow in confusion for a couple of seconds and then realises the only other person in the living space was yunho. he quickly shakes his head, holds his pillow closer to him and carries on messaging his friend. after about 30 seconds of feigned disinterest, curiosity gets the better of mingi. he throws his pillow off his body and onto the bed and shoves his phone into his pocket. bending down, he takes the note and opens it up. 

'im sorry for that terrible first impression' he reads in his head, 'let me show you something, send a note back if you're interested :D' 

mingi was not the type of guy to hold grudges for long and how could he ignore such a compelling note? mingi's smile begins to make it's way back onto his face. instead of writing a note, he pulls the broken door open and makes his way to yunho's room but instead sees him sitting on the floor. mingi stops in his tracks and turns to face the handsome boy.

"fine, where are we going?" he announces trying to hide his smile. yunho scrambles to his feet, dusting off his butt. a small childish smirk introducing itself to mingi. "come with me." yunho walks to the front door and slips his shoes on, "come on, the sun's about to set." he states matter-of-factly. mingi notices the urgency in the guy's voice and so he hurries along. he slips his shoes on too, leaves the note on the sofa and follows the boy out.

the wavy-haired brunette and the artificial red head walk side by side towards the elevator. dead silence made it's way between them yet it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was instead laced with relief and a slight tinge of happiness. rather than pushing the elevator door yunho turned left, slightly tugging the bottom of mingi's sleeve to stick with him. they walk all the way down the hallway, stopping at a dark green door with a small rectangular window near the top. they push through and find themselves at one of two staircases within the building. the walls that contained the staircase weren't edited or painted, completely exposing the dull brick under-layer. above them, a weak white light dangles from the higher-than-usual ceiling, the bulb flickering desperately in an attempt to stay lit, providing a dark, washed out atmosphere for the boys to climb up some stairs in. 

their dorm lies on the 5th floor which was the highest floor you could live in, but it wasn't the last floor of the building. yunho started walking up the stairs and mingi did too. "but the elevator doesn't have a button for a 6th floor?" mingi questions, breaking the comfortable silence. "which makes it the best place to clear your head. people rarely use this staircase especially those who live on the 5th floor, like us, and with no signs of a 6th floor in the elevator, people don't care." they get to the top and a huge grey industrial door stands in front of them and yunho begins to push it open. from the moment it unlatched, a bright orange light engulfed the duo, a shock to mingi's system from getting so used to the terribly lit staircase.

"just in time." the slightly taller guy mumbles under his breath but mingi catches it. 

"watch your step, the floor is lower than it is inside." mingi looks down and manages to get down on to the roof slowly, his eyes still adjusting to the sudden burst of light. the roof was quite small, giving the two boys enough room to stand and possibly another but that was the last thing on mingi's mind. a vast array of pink, orange, purple and red presented itself in front of them, each colour blending into the other perfectly. it felt as though the tall buildings moved out of the way in order to give them a picture perfect view of the breathtaking sunset. mingi took some steps closer to the edge, his hands making there way to the mini metal fence, "it's beautiful." mingi said gently in absolute awe. "it is, isn't it..?" yunho replied sharing the same gentleness in his voice but the brown haired boy wasn't looking at the sunset whilst leaning on the wall behind them, instead he was staring at mingi. 

the slightly shorter roommate had his mouth wide open, the corners lifting up slowly in a faint smile, his eyes sparkling and hair was moving ever so slightly with the soft wind. they stand their for a while, watching as the sun moved further and further away from them. dipping under the horizon, it welcomed the brilliant white crescent moon to take it's place in illuminating the sky for whoever called for it's service. 

"thank you for bringing me here." mingi comments, "i haven't seen a sunset in a while so i appreciate the thought." he turns to face yunho, a warm eye smile mirroring the first one he had seen on the boy's face. yunho was slightly taken aback, "oh, it's no problem honestly." and he joins mingi in leaning on the fence. "my friend jongho called me earlier telling me something about a party a freshman is throwing and wants me to go, would you like to come with us? to be honest i'm not that great with parties." 

mingi's eyes somehow shine even brighter, the thought of going to his first ever college party excited him, "yeah i'd love too!" mingi exclaims, and something else clicks in his mind, "can i bring some of my friends?" he asks earnestly, "yeah sure." yunho explains, "lemme just text my friend to tell him we're coming." mingi nods in understanding as he also reaches down for his phone.

[ jeong yunho to choi jongho ]  
yeah jong i'm coming i've invited my roommate and a couple of his friends so what time do we have to be there  
8:29pm

[ choi jongho to jeong yunho ]  
your roommate?! i thought you hated him?? we'll come over to yours at 10 ish  
8:29pm

[ jong yunho to choi jongho ]  
i never said hated him but we can talk about that later with everyone else  
8:30pm

also 10 ish in jongho language is 11  
8:30pm

seen  
8:31pm

[ song mingi to kim hongjoong and jung wooyoung ]

HELLO ! ALERT !  
DEAR ONE DAY OLD FRIENDS IM HERE TO ANNOUNCE THAT JEONG YUNHO HAS INVITED US TO A PARTY  
HONGJOONG WEAR YOUR BEST OUTFIT THIS IS THE PERFECT CHANCE !!!!!  
8:29pm

[ jung wooyoung to kim hongjoong and song mingi ]

YES OMG MINGI WHAT THE HECK  
8:30pm

{ jung wooyoung has changed the group chat's name to "The Yunjoong Association Ltd." }  
8:30pm

[ song mingi to The Yunjoong Association Ltd. ]

AAHAHAHAHSJKDWJNNJK  
8:31pm

[ kim hongjoong to The Yunjoong Association Ltd. ]

wooyoung is screaming GROUP CHAT GROUP CHAT in my ear what is happening  
8:32pm

OHM Y GOD  
8:32pm

gonna go die   
8:33pm

"hey we should get going it's beginning to get little cold." yunho's voice brings mingi back down to earth, "yeah sure." mingi heads for the exit and pulls it open struggling slightly at the weight of it. as they began to descend the flight of stairs, mingi starts to think about how completely different yunho and his personality were over the course of some hours. when they got back down to the 5th floor he had an idea, "yunho, let's re-meet." yunho stops and stares at the boy in total confusion, "huh?" mingi chuckles slightly, "let's introduce ourselves like it's the first time we're meeting, as if we're pressing a mini reset button that changes our first impression of each other." yunho loved that idea, "okay yeah sure let's do it."

mingi steps backwards, pretending to struggle to get his luggage in whilst opening a door. he wipes his forehead in exaggeration, pulling a laugh out of yunho.

"hi my name's song mingi, i enjoy dying my hair different colours, banana milk and hanging out with my friends."

yunho begins to speak through his laughter, "hi song mingi my name's jeong yunho and i love your dyed hair. i enjoy listening to music, finding new movies to love and reading."

"it's nice to meet you jeong yunho, i hope we can have a long lasting friendship." mingi stuck his hand out for yunho to shake, but something about the word friendship hurt him a little. they shook hands jokingly and headed back to room 504.


End file.
